


The Outsider.

by Fraulein_Eule



Category: Lupin III
Genre: America, Blindfolds, Blood, Bound, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cult, Dark, Demonic Possession, Evil, F/M, Germany, Gore, Guns, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory, Pain, Paris - Freeform, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Skinwalker, Skinwalkers - Freeform, Smoking, Torture, Travels, Whipping, mention of rape, rope, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Eule/pseuds/Fraulein_Eule
Summary: An old story I decided to revamp. It's about two years old.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scarpetta Kurosaki belongs to me.
> 
> Lupin The Third belongs to Monkey punch.

" Wake up! "

Everything stopped all of a sudden from that unknown voice.

" Hey, Lady wake up! "

What the hell? Wait! Someone was trying to wake me up from this hell or is it another trick?

The darkness disappeared and the light was shining through the windows, my mood was hopeful, but that didn't mean I was going to open the door because of it. I felt something touch my shoulders, it was a light pressure, it was relaxing to have a slight shake here and there. Everything was fading all around me and the voice that was speaking to me was becoming clearer and the door was fading or I should say more like melting. The smell of stale cologne and cigarettes entered my nose and my eyes were slowly opening to see blurred colors of gray and green.

" Oh shit, you're alive! Why the hell were you lying in the stairwell?! "

Oh god, who was this guy? My mother? Christ.

I opened his eyes slowly, my vision suddenly sensitive to the intense brightness of static flashes. With a start, I blinked twice, attempting to lift my hands to hover a shadow over my face, only to find myself stuck in the paralysis state. My body was sore, but my neck had to be the worst part since I knew my neck had been resting on the stairwell steps.

" What?"

Hearing my own voice, the rasp and hushed tone made the man in front of me slightly flinch and shift away a bit. His eyes were covered by his hat, but I guessed he was only trying to confirm whether I was alive or not. I turned away from him, but it was mostly the light that was getting to me, my face hit something hard and my nose scrapped on what I assumed was fabric. Taking a quick look, bright colors of yellow and gold invaded my vision and the softness of the shiny gold touched my nose.

" We found you on the stairwell, but you wouldn't wake up"

I couldn't help but stare at the ceiling and blinked a few times to get use to the room's bright theme. I placed a hand on my throat remembering that I couldn't breathe, I recalled drowning for a short time and then I must have passed out. I wasn't sure how to talk to this stranger after everything I had done to get into this place.

_What would he think of me?_

I felt my body begin to tense up from our conversation and the way he was saying certain things.

" What are you a cop?" I spat. " If so, I refuse to say anything else to you. "

Maybe me being a bit hostile towards him wasn't my best option, but I was feeling uncomfortable from his pressing on. Why did he care? It's not like he had to deal with this thing that was inside my body. How dare he pry into my life like some therapists.

" I can assure you that I'm not, I just happen to notice certain things about people, you're not easy to read."

" I prefer to be a closed book so I don't get hurt, it's better that way. " I said. " Are you done? I really have to go. "

He shrugged at me ending the conversation with the light of a cigarette.

" Thank you, I'm sorry that I have to be such a burden on you, then again, I'm sure no one else would have even noticed me" I rubbed the back of my neck. " So I guess I owe you dinner or something "

Wow, that didn't sound desperate at all. I slung that bag over my shoulders and made my way out the door and was hit with an overwhelming odor. A women was standing in front of me which a perplexed look on her face and then a wicked grin appeared across her perfect lips.

" Oh, hello are you one of Jigen's friends? "

I raised an eyebrow at her. " No I'm not, in fact, I was just leaving. Excuse me. "

I pushed past her and got the odd feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen, but you don't really know what it is. I could feel her eyes watching me the whole time I was walking away and even when I got in the elevator, her gaze was still stuck with me. I went to press the button and I noticed something was sketched onto my hand. It was a small black arrow that was pointing towards my palm, I flipped my hand and saw a " Room number 513 ". I was perplexed, I don't ever recall writing this on my hand and I most certainly don't have any black pens either. I pressed the fifth floor, maybe that room was empty or maybe someone was there waiting for me.

**_Be careful, remember that people's kindness can be a false reality._ **

I jump from the voice. " Ah, go away before things get worse. " I scoffed. " We can't afford to be careless, I can't use this ability anymore. "

* * *

I should not be here.

I should just grab my things, find another place to stay and call it good until I get to Seattle.

Everything about this room was suspicious and I couldn't help, but feel watched so I did a quick search of the room to be sure there wasn't anything. I found nothing after my second search and decided to relax a bit. I checked my bag to see if anything was stolen, but everything was in place and untouched. I was a bit tired from the stress of having to run into people I didn't know and the fear of being caught. Maybe a quick nap and a little bit of TV will keep me calm until I figure out what I'm going to do.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do about food, since I just decided to invite myself into a hotel that could get my easily caught.

I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes for a bit, trying to relax my nerves and get more comfortable with the room. I knew there had to be something in this room that I was missing, but what was it? I had no idea whether or not I was in a safe zone, but I had to show that I was oblivious. My breathing was more calm and regular, but I still had those stinging pains in my chest from summoning my demon. I rested my hand on my stomach and felt myself drifting off to sleep, when something outside the hallway made me snap my eyes open. I felt a slight chill go up my spine, so I knew that it had to be something bad or maybe something worse.

I realized that I hadn't been able to write anything down in that travel journal of mine, but my memory was still fresh for the most part. Pulling the journal out now would be a bad time since I wasn't familiar with this room or its safety.

I threw myself up from the bed and went to the door to see if they were still out there. I was sure to be quiet about walking over to the door because I knew from my chills they were still there, but I had to see it with my own eyes. My mind could easily deceive me into thinking that everything is fine and then I'm screwed. I tip toe and slid open the peephole, there was nothing there, but something at the bottom was distracting my eye. I had to look away for a second and then look back to be sure what I was seeing wasn't fantasy.

I unlocked the door and cracked it slightly enough for me to peek my head out to inspect the hallway. There was nothing there and I finally took the item in my room to have it inspected. I set the item on the table, to my eyes it was just a simple silver platter with a lid, but in my mind It was a trap that could lead to death. It was very warm when I touched it, so it much be fresh food or something to put me out of my misery. I took my chances and grabbed the lid before throwing myself away and onto the floor. Nothing happened, thankfully and I was instantly attracted to the scent of food.

I felt my stomach growl for being impatient with me and decide that maybe it won't be so bad to try a little. Whoever this thoughtful soul was defiantly made their way into my good book. The meal consisted of a roasted Cornish game hen and what looked like a slice of cake that was trapped in a plastic prison. I was practically drooling from the sensation the food was giving me, the way it smelled made me think of how was it going to taste.

I tore a small piece of the leg watching the steam escape as I did so and placed the meat into my mouth. Bursts of flavor took over my taste buds and I felt as though I had hit nirvana and was slowly coming down from a high. I've never tasted anything that was packed with flavor left alone from a small game hen. I devoured larger pieces not realizing how hungry I actually was and from all the snacking, I had done, I shouldn't be surprised.

Before I knew it, the entire thing was gone, but I really didn't want to eat my dessert just yet.

I may have fallen into a trap, but at least it was a pleasant one and maybe a bit too thoughtful for my taste. Someone must really be trying really hard to impress me from all the nice and lavish things that have been happening. The demon hasn't said one thing, but I try not to rely on him since he always seems to want to get me into trouble. Just because he helped me escape doesn't mean I trust him, nor do I own him a damn thing. He's only been helping me because he wants something and is only using me to gain whatever it is he wants.

I place the dessert on the table and put the lid back on the platter to cover my mess. I wasn't too sure how to properly expose it, maybe I could place it next to someone else's door away from mine. I went to the bathroom to properly wash my hands from my feast and I could see what I looked like.

No wonder someone thought I needed food.

I looked completely drained and unfit, but I knew what the cause was and simply ignored it. The food helped a bit so things will probably look better once I get some good sleep and maybe a bath. I raked my finger through my hair to make it look neater and dabbed some water onto a cloth to get rid of the dirt and dried sweat from my face.

I heard a knock at the door and froze in place with the wash cloth grasped in my hands.

I didn't dare more once from my spot and only turned my head to the noise that seemed to be echoing around the room. I wasn't sure what to do by this point and there was no way for me to escape without alerting someone. I stepped out of the bathroom and stayed a distance away from the door, the knocking continued, but I noticed that there was a pattern to it. I tiptoed to the door again making sure not to alert the other person behind the door and realized that there were two people and not just the one.

I stopped an inch away from the door and took a quick peep through the hole, my theory was right, there were two people, but they didn't look anything like hotel staff. Once had his back turned and the other was off to the side as if he was ready to attack. Red flags started going off and I slowly backed away from the door and went to my bag. I knew I had a gun or two in there, but I really didn't want to use it. I kept it close to my leg on a strap and would only pull it out to make a small threat to whoever these guys were.

I walked to the door ready to confront these guys, but something seemed off one I touched the handle of the door. I felt my personality shift into something darker and pushed it aside from my mind. Maybe when I feel threatened the demon starts to come out and maybe wants to be some help to me. I grabbed the handle of the door and grabbed my gun just in case something was to happen. I took a deep breath and opened the door calmly and stepped back to see that the two men were still there. I grabbed my gun quickly and aimed it at the red jacketed gentlemen in front of me.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want? "I growled.

A gun was also aimed at me, but there was no way in hell I was going to lower mine, even if it means dying. I was too focused on the red jacket I didn't even bother making eye contact with the green blur that was slowly moving in the room.

"Shoot me and your friend is toast. "I stated. "I won't miss either. "

"Hey, kid it's me. "

Wait, the red jacket guy I saw, but what was Jigen doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

_I was out of breath, I had to get away from this place, these people and all these horrible thoughts._

_I could hear people shouting at me, but not once did I ever look back to acknowledge the voices. My bag was the only heavy thing, but I managed to push myself to run faster before they got to me. I felt the motorcycle keys bounce around my wrist and the large bag I had managed to take with me. My energy was slipping away from me with each leap I took, the woods were dark and the fog was beginning to take over the lavish land._

_I grasped the bag tightly around my back and continued to push forward to a vehicle that would help me escape. My feet hurt from running around the property and it wasn't easy when you were bear foot and in a stupid short white dress that didn't have sleeves._

_The voices seemed to have stopped and I made it to the motorcycle and wasted no time starting it. The roar of the engine made me jump and I almost wrecked due to my inexperience with machines. I threw on a helmet and sped out of the dirt driveway, making rocks fly. The damn fools left the gate open and I took my chance and pressed the gas hard. Go through that gate, passing the tall trees and finally passing every mailbox and dirt road, I was home free._

_Finally, I did it, I managed to leave that sick life behind._

_Everything was lifted off my shoulders once I hide the road and made my way on the empty highway. The adrenaline was rushing though my body and I didn't want any of it to end. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I had a good feeling on how I was going to stare my new founded life._

* * *

. " Where is Lupin? " Jigen scoffed at Fujiko

She shrugged. " Not really sure, he said he needed to make a promise to Goemon. "

" Oh, the Miso. He groaned. " I almost forgot about that. "

" What? "

" Lupin made a promise to Goemon that he would get food before and after the heist, since he can't go back to Japan and get it."

" What is the food in the casino not good enough for him? " She asked.

" You know how Goemon is, he wants authentic Japanese foods. "

" Oh yeah, how could I forget. "

" Is there a reason why, you're here? " He asked.

" Oh, you know, I just heard a little rumor that there's an expensive sapphire in this building. " She said with glee.

He raised an eyebrow at her. " Really, a sapphire? " She shrugged. " Well, good luck, I guess. "

" Wait, you guys didn't know? " She exclaimed. " I thought that's what you guys were here for? "

" Tch, please, I'm sure Lupin would have mentioned it to me by now. Besides, I'm not really interested in sapphires. "

" Jigen, this sapphire it worth millions, how could you not be interested? "

" Once again, Lupin would have mentioned it to me. " He sunk deeper into the couch. " All I want to do is drink a little and play at the tables. "

" I'm surprised, usually you get prepared for a heist. Is this a trick? " She questioned.

" Nope, not at all. "

* * *

As I would have guessed this place was packed and, of course, the party types had come out. I was doing my best to keep myself calm from all the excitement and the loud music. The smell of booze and food filled the air I could even smell feminine perfume, intoxicating me. I took this time to scout the area and look for the exit that was close to what I needed. There were flaws in the system of the building and I did intend to tear this place apart to get to what I wanted. This place had thirty-five levels, but it was easy to note where the main offices were and of course the safes. Getting to them will be easy, however trying to get inside would be an interesting challenge. With Zep by my side, I'm sure this will be an easy and fast heist and then I'll be able to go somewhere else for a safe haven.

" So you here alone? "

My heart jolted in a brief moment of panic as I turned my attention to a man in a red jacket, just sitting there with a grin on his face. Although my guard was still up, I wasn't expecting the anyone to actually approach me. Enjoying some fresh black coffee by myself in an isolated place is what I mostly did when visiting the city's or a hot spot of towns.

" Are you talking to me, sir? " I asked.

His grin seemed to have gotten wider from when I called him sir. I sure as hell did not feel comfortable with the way he was looking at me. Although I was considerably more tense in my seat, I maintained a neutral expression and went along with the casual conversation. Why this strange monkey faced man had decided to start a conversation with me was odd and I really needed to find that exit.

" Sorry to say I'm not interested, so bye. "

I got up confidently and walked out of the small cafe that was placed in the casino and went to the elevators to look for me distended floor. If my memory serves me right, It should be on the fifteenth floor and closed off for cleaning. I took out my notes and went over them again, this time making sure that it was the right time and the right place. The elevator stopped and the door opened as I made my way to the stairwell since it would be an easy way to get out of a tight spot.

" Alright, I need your help on this one. "

_Are you sure you want to do that? If I can recall, you passed out last time._

Lights, bright one's that seemed to just pop at you at the wrong time, but I couldn't help but stare up at them to think this over. I could feel the tingling in my body by this point as I heard a number of voice trying to persuade me to go on with the strange ritual. I was unable to form coherent thoughts through the peer pressure that was getting louder and over bearing. I couldn't comprehend anything as my vision was blurring, I could grasp onto nothing, not even my own thoughts. I could see flashes at my body swayed, a dizzy calm taking me over for a few moments and then the feedback came piercing through me like shocks. Everything hit me all at once as I got on my knees, clenching my hair in the frustration that it was causing me. Strangled yelps from my throat were desperate to get out, but it sounded pathetic. Panting, I eased the tension from my arms and melted into the ground and felt startled when I touched cold, hard concrete.

Of course he was going to do this without my consent since I had not answered him quickly enough.

Before I knew it, I had actually blacked out.

_Useless._


	3. Chapter 3

I had been blinded with rage, but I was assured that no harm would be done to me.

" What conclusion made you think that I picked locks? " I asked calmly. The one in red had been staring at me since I had invited him into the room, Jigen kept his eyes off me. I would keep my gaze balance between the two, waiting for one of them to give me an honest answer. I had to say, if I thought being around Jigen was uncomfortable, try having two men in your room.

" It's your hands, they're not painted pretty like a girl nor a women's in fact, I see hard working hands." Spoke Jigen.

He was studying me after all, unless I missed something that gave him that impression. Before I black out, I wasn't sure if I packed up my lock pick kit or if my age was screaming locksmith. I decided that I wasn't going to let this bother me and do my best to act as if I had no idea what he was talking about. After looking Jigen up and down thoroughly, there was a hint of danger but nothing screaming rapist. It would be easy If I could see his eyes, but I could tell that even asking him would possibly offend him. He dressed very nice and had the hands of a skilled gunman which was a bit obvious, he seemed distant and alert.

I had to stay alert, too, since these strangers placed me in this room. The feelings of interest were starting to peek into my mind. Jigen relaxed into the chair using what room he had to feel more comfortable, I, however, was still sitting pretty with my hands folded in my lap.

I looked down at my hands and he was right, you could see small scars, motor oil and little scrape marks from the lock picks. I was a bit curious to see what else he could find out about me, but I wasn't an open book and my trust was hard to come by. Not one person in this world that knew me has had a personal level with me. I had lost hope in humanity after my incident and the episodes I would have at random.

" Um, thanks, I think." I shifted " You seem skilled with guns or is it just the one you have stashed behind you? "

He wasn't the only one that could play the mind-reading game.

" Good eye, how did you know?" he shifted and pulled out his gun.

" The way you were sitting and the constant shifting to make yourself feel more comfortable."

He placed the gun on the table, but he hovered over the table and began to disable the gun within seconds. I watched in amazement as he took his sweet time with each piece of the gun. For some reason, watching him do this in front of me made me feel more relaxed. I didn't dare to move any closer even though curiosity was begging me to move closer to the table. I fought these urges as a way of respect for personal space.

I took in each and every detail of every piece of the gun and watched him clean them with ease.

" Smith and Wesson, model 19. " I said.

That wasn't suppose to come out, but it did and I tried to hide my embarrassment from him. He seemed to have smiled a bit and placed his focus back to his gun.

" Are the two of you done? " Asked the red jacket.

" My name is Lupin The Third and this is Jigen Daisuke. "

Geez, talk about the center of attention.

" I'm Scarpetta. " I spoke

He smiled. " I have to say, you are-

"Let me stop you right there, flattery will not get you anywhere with me, cut to the chase, what is it that you want with me? " I commented.

His smile dropped and he began to pout a bit and this caused Jigen to smile a bit and then he went back to the way he was.

 _Distant_.

" You tell her since she seems to like you better. " Stated Lupin.

* * *

I spent a good hour writing everything I could from memory and the news broadcast was just as dull as ever. Every date, every time and every move I did, I kept track of and I was pleased to know that I had not killed anyone. I ever wrote down what was on the news, I wrote about the room I was in and of course, I wrote about Jigen.

Maybe one day when I'm old and decaying I can look back on this journal as a reminder of my survival and make a proper thank you to Jigen and his friend Lupin. I did a light drawing of Jigen without trying to look at him so much, I didn't want him to pry into what I was doing and since I was doing this without permission, he probably wouldn't like it.

I was distracted with the travel journal and decided to skim through it to see what I had already forgotten.

" Scarpetta."

I snapped my head up to the false name, giving my attention to Jigen. He seemed a bit on edge, but was trying hard to hide it.

" Yes?" I asked.

" You never gave me an answer whether or not you would help me and Lupin. " He stated. " I don't mean to push you or anything, it's just been missing a certain person in our group.

" Another person? Are these guys some part of a gang? " I asked. " Depends, What are the terms and conditions?" I wasn't too sure about all this. Things have been weird for me, the last thing I need is for things to get out of hand."

" We won't put you in harms way, but just know that what I and Lupin do isn't legal. "

" Like what? Human trafficking? Drug smuggling? Drug selling?" I asked.

" No, in fact, it's something I think everyone does in their lifetime. " He lit a cigarette.

" What is it that you need for me to do if I was to agree?"

" Like I said before, picking locks, and who knows, maybe if I can trust you I'll teach you how to shoot. "

" Why me? What do you see in me? "

" Honestly, this is all Lupin's ideas, he says that he sees potential." He put out his cigarette and placed it in the ashtray. " Just know that my trust isn't easy to come by. "I raised an eyebrow

" Potential? If that's what Lupin sees, what do you see?" I was getting a little too curious. " I say the same to you. "

" I see a hardworking girl running away from whatever it is she trying to avoid. I was like you once, then I found myself, you will too if you stick with us for a short time.

I really didn't understand and was maybe I was getting into deep with whatever he was about to offer me. When he mentioned what he and his friend did was illegal, I really had no say in the matter considering I broke into this place uninvited. Jigen was excellent when it came to figuring out things, but I had to keep up this charade before he found out the truth about me. The travel journal probably isn't the smartest thing to lay out in the open, especially if I was caught by the police.

If I accept this offer, He'll surely know more and more about me. Maybe If I agree to whatever it was just for a night, I could leave Las Vegas and head over to Seattle.

"So, what do you say? "

" When do you plan on starting the heist?

" In two days, so you'll have enough time to relax. "

Temptation and curiosity were a bad mix to me and now this. I still had no idea where the hell I was going to stay for the next few nights.

" Alright, I'll do it, but if I get killed I'm haunting you." I said pointing at Jigen.

" By the way, how is it Lupin sees potential in a person he's never met? " I finally asked. " How are you guys sure I won't mess this up? "

Jigen only shrugged, I guess he was just as confused as I was.

" You can ask him if he ever gets back. " He groaned sounding annoyed. " By the way, what are you writing? "

" Everything I write is personal, it helps me remember things. "

" You got memory loss or something. "

"Something like that." I kept writing. " I can recall names and faces, but actions are different."

" How so?" he sat up from the couch. " Is it like when you black out?"

" Yeah, after I black out my memory fades."

" Do you know that cause of it? "

"No." I spoke too quickly. " Even if I did, I wouldn't be sure how to handle it. "

Of course I knew the cause, but I wasn't going to blurt it out as if it were an everyday thing. I'm glad to know that I have some control over this thing, but I wasn't sure who to control it when I slept. I finished writing what I could and closed the journal shut and put it back in my bag.

" Where did Lupin go? I hope I didn't hurt his ego?" I asked.

" Probably with that woman. "

" Woman? He some type of playboy?

" You could say that, the woman is Fujiko Mine, she's after the same thing we are. " He flicked his lighter " Don't trust her or fall for her little tricks, she's a user and only cares about herself. Also you met her on your way out, she a bit curious about you. "

" How do I know you're not the same way? " I asked " And what exactly is this item you seek? "

" I know what betray is like, don't know why I would do it to others" He put his lighter back into his pocket. " It's a sapphire the size of a human heart, rumor has it that it belongs to a queen and it was discovered by a local under neither the old ruins of a former hotel. "

" So I'm guessing the women you spoke of plans to make this into a game, but why is Lupin bothering to make contact with her?"

" They have a complicated relationship, the thing about Lupin is every time she's around, he's willing to give her the loot even though he knows he's being played. "

I facepalmed myself. " Oh, that's just great, I'm glad you're telling me this now. Sounds like enough drama to make a soap opera."

Talking to Jigen was easier than I thought, but I wasn't willing to say something wrong for him to get annoyed with me. I learned quickly that he despises the women called Fujiko Mine and certain women that cross him. I avoid talking more about Fujiko since I didn't want him to be irritated with me and of course, Lupin. Instead, we ordered room service and went over the hotel map and some stolen blueprints that were, unfortunately, useless, but we kept them just in case.

He told me he and Lupin's basic plans on how to retrieve the sapphire, at first, I was a bit wary of the plan, but I was assured everything would play out. I would have to pick lock the main door that was keeping Lupin and the sapphire separate from each other and if he was suspected I would have to create a diversion. If this Lupin was such a great thief, why wasn't he able to pick the lock himself? I was good at pickpocketing, picking locks and even some hand to hand combat, but this seemed almost like a setup or maybe even a test. My judgment was starting to become clear and my suspicions were begging to raise more and more questions that would go unanswered. This whole thing looks easy. The security in that area seems weak, but the casino is like a prison.

" I overlooked the map again. If they wanted to protect something so expensive why not add more security? "

" What the hell? Something is wrong, there have to be more players that are contributing to all of this." I knew there was " What about police enforcement?"

" It had to be a trap, there was no explanation as to why there would be no high security in the room other than law enforcement."

" Then, if that's true, this place is probably crawling with inspector Zenigata's men. " Commented Jigen.

" Who is that?" I asked.

The only man who's determined to put Lupin behind bars and anyone who interferes with the law. "

I sighed. " Anything else I should be aware of?

"Everything is a surprise, so you'll have to go with the flow.

As in gamble with my life."

" Pretty much, Just stay alert and you should be fine. " Jigen stated.

I just hope when I do this job, lady luck will be with me to help get that sapphire.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chicago, Illinois police department. 9:20 am. ( past .)_ **

_The detective leaned against his desk, overlooking the photos he had collected in the past few hours. There_ were _a total of four hundred and fifty Polaroids laid on the evidence board and on the table in front of him. It was, in fact, the same little girl he had seen in the photo that was in the safe and wondered if maybe that women he had seen in the photo was her mother. Each picture that was taken of her, she looked confused, scared, and even drugged up at times. She never wore the same outfit and the last photo that was taken of her was when she was thirteen, and it was a really bad one._

_Her nose was bleeding and she had been crying, which caused her eyes to stay red, her lips, her bloody and she had bruises around her neck and wrists. The detected was only wondering what had caused all of this and what was going through the person's head when they were torturing this girl._

_" Detective, we have identified the victims. " Officer Benson came rushing in. " Only if this guy was alive. " She looked angry and tossed him the files._

_The detective raised an eyebrow and went through the files. " Is this our John doe we found in the basement? "_

_Benson nodded. " He's a real sick guy, he got one hell history. "_

_" I can see that" the detective held onto the thick file. " Says here, he's a self-proclaimed cult leader and has a history with children. "_

_Benson cringed. " I have to go, we're overlooking the evidence for prints." She left shutting the door._

_The detective didn't say a word and continued to read about the cult leaders in history. He was sickened by this man actions and didn't understand why this guy wasn't caught sooner. The number of rape cases was enough to make anyone stay away, but why was he let out of prison?_

_" Detective, the news crew is here. " An officer peeked in. " I don't think they plan on leaving anytime soon. "_

_The detective sighed, feeling annoyed as he set the files down. " I refuse to talk to any type of press at the moment. We are too busy trying to work on this case. "_

_I officer nodded, leaving the detective's office._

_" I hate to say it, but he deserved whoever did this to you. "_

_His focus was on a picture of an eighty-year-old male that looked like he had been fighting sickness all his life. His eyes were sunken in, most of the teeth were gone, his skin looked unnaturally gray and he had no hair on his head._

_Looking through the crime scene photos and trying to compare it to the actual person was hard to believe. This suspect made sure that neither of these people could be identified and tortured them in the worst way._

_" Detective, you're needed in the crime lab. " An officer called out._  
_" I'm busy, have them call me. "_

_Sir, it's very urgent the director said so himself. " Urged the officer._

_The detective grunted, moving past the officer and went down the hall to the labs. He didn't want to stress this enough that he had work to do and all of this was becoming a great distraction._

_" This better be good, I have tons of paperwork and evidence to go though Mrs. Akira. "_

_" It is, in fact, it's strange." she removed the cover of one of the victims. " You see these marks around the neck, arms, and legs."_

_" Yeah, what are they? "_

_" Bite marks if you believe it. " She_ said _" I've never seen anything like them before, there too small to be bears, but too big to be dog bite marks. "_

_" How is that even possible?" The detective took a closer look at the marks. " Are you saying what we're dealing with isn't human? "_

_Mrs. Akira shrugged. " I can't really explain it myself, I would have to dig deeper into the matter. We still haven't found any hair or even saliva on any of the victims. "_

_" How long have these bodies been decaying? "_

_" It's been four weeks at least, but three of them have been dead for over a month." she removed her gloves. " It's possible that they attempted to kill each other, but everything that had been done to them makes no sense. "_

_" I feel there's more to all of this I just need to keep digging_

_deeper. " The detective sighed. " Was that all? "_

_" Yes, sir."_

_The detective nodded and left the lab to go back to his office._

* * *

 

 

When I turned to see Jigen. I was getting more irritated even before we left the hotel room. I went to Jigen's side and told him that I was going to go out on my own, but he grunted and followed me.  


" Do you intend to follow me everywhere? " I asked, slightly annoyed.

  
" I want to see you work, to see if your worth guarding. "  


" Oh geez, thanks. " I huffed.  


We had gotten to a more isolated spot of the casino and stayed in one of the empty rooms to talk. I hated this feeling so much I just wanted to go back to the hotel room, no, I wanted to go back home. To run around in the forest and explore the falls like I always have. The thought of pine and the smell of the smoke in the early morning from the hunters made me want to run away. I knew I couldn't go back after everything that had happened. I felt as if my insides were about to collapse and I felt my knees going weak. I could hear my grandfather's words mocking me and telling me about the evil in this world.  


I really didn't want to mention any of this to Jigen about what had happened to me when I left home. That would be the one thing in my life that I would not miss and I was hoping that whatever that thing was it didn't follow. When people look at me, I feel as if they know something about me and then I get freaked out about it. This would be the many reasons as to why I don't have any close friends or any at all. I was better off alone, for the most part, but right now I had to make this life work if, I didn't want to go back to my old one.  


I was concerned that Jigen would press me more about my life, he seemed like he didn't care, but at the same time, something inside him wanted to know.  


" Having something on your mind? " Questioned Jigen. " I hope you're not planning to back out now. "  


" Don't taunt me! " I snapped. " I'm just fine alright. You want to do this or not? "  


Jigen was taken back a bit, but regained his cool, cocky posture, taking a look around the room.  


" Good, because Lupin is waiting for us in the stairwell. "

 

* * *

 

Thirty- five levels later I wanted to slap the hell out of Jigen.

He failed to mention the three doors that took me for what seemed like forever to pick the lock, but now he's telling me that the main door that needs to be opened requires a lot of rewiring. I don't know how I managed to keep my cool with him for so long and it's like he knew just the right buttons to push.

" Come on kid, just one more door. "

" Kid?! Just cause you're older than me don't make you mine -"

I cut myself off.

" Wait, this one? Oh for god sake Jigen. "

I set my bag on the ground and inspected the door, but to my surprise, it was already open.

" Is this a joke Jigen? " I was starting to clench my fist. " Someone's already here. "

I heard Jigen pull out his gun and push me back to see if I was playing a trick on him.

" Ouch, hey! "

" Just stay here. "

" Ok, mom. " I growled.

I wasn't too fond of people telling me what to do, let alone a man who thinks just because he has a gun he's the boss of me.

" Finally, it's over. " I whispered.

I stood up to leave, but gun shots distracted me from leaving my post and I heard frantic steps coming my way.

" Jigen?"

Then it hit me, no really I got hit in the face by something hard I was guessing a shoe of some sort. It threw me back and caused me to fall down backwards and hit the wall with a loud thud, making everything echo. I heard the frantic steps, turn into running which made me annoyed and angry that someone had knocked me down just to get away from Jigen. I could taste my own blood and a splitting headache starting to take me over.

I was so damn pissed that I was ready to let that demon out to hunt down whoever did this to me and slice them up like a ham. I had to keep myself calm, considering Jigen was still somewhere in the stairwell with me.

" That damn bitch, she took it!" Jigen cursed. " Scarpetta where are you? "

" Over here." I winced. " Damn! "

" Christ, what happened to you? "

* * *

 

" I can do it myself! " I smacked Jigen's hand away. " Give me that! "

I swiped the cloth from his hand, wincing when I did so and patted my nose with the cloth.

" Will you just let me help you. Geez lady. " He lit a cigarette.

" No, carrying me all the way down was not necessary, I can walk you know! "

" Oh really? Stand up now. "

I glared at him. " Piss off will you! You're not my-"

I cut myself off since it was an odd habit of mine.

" I'm not your what? Your dad? " He spat.

I felt something inside me almost snap from the mention of the word " Dad ".

I gritted my teeth and felt that sharp pain in my chest again as I was clenching onto the couch. I guess the mention of the word dad or maybe even father was a trigger word for me.

" Scarpetta? What's wrong? "

I stood up, pushing past Jigen and ran out of the room and took the elevator. I had to get out of here, I didn't care about the job anymore, I didn't care about getting that stupid sapphire. I realized that if was to have an episode, Jigen would question me even more and he might as well lose his life if I was to stay in that room. Tears were threatening to leave my eyes, but I held back and forced myself to choke it back.

" Are you alright? "

I hadn't realized that someone else was in the elevator with me, but then again, my damn hair was covering my face so making eye contact was a no go. I didn't want to be spoken to at the moment and just ignored the other women that was next to me. I kept my eyes on the buttons and tried to decide what floor I wanted to stay on for the night. Maybe I should just start heading for Seattle while I had the chance, but I had forgotten to get my bag in Jigen's room.

Damn it! This day is not how I imagined it.

My thoughts were scrambled and I was still in pain for a few hours ago, but nothing hurts more than the pain in my chest.

" Miss? " The voice sounded concerned. “ You ok?”

I peeked at her a bit though a stand of my hair, but I would hardly see anything, but her light colored hair that was framed around her face and shoulders.

" Yes, I'm fine "I lied. " It's nothing to concern yourself with. "

I wasn't trying to sound rude, it's just I didn't plan on getting anyone involved or ask me questions.

" That's what every woman says after she's been beaten. " Said the women.

" I can assure you that I wasn't beaten, but someone did try to. "

" How about a drink? " She offered. " We can go into my room is you want. "

" No thanks, I can take care of myself. " I really didn't want to get involved.

* * *

It was strange.

First, I was in the elevator minding my own business and now I'm sitting in a luxury suite with this lady who still refused to give me her name. There was something about her that seemed off, she was a bit too calm for my taste after she had seen my face. I wasn't too keen on her touching my face, let alone talk to me. She was over friendly and acted as if she wanted something from me, but I wasn't too sure what that something was. Everything she wore was lavish and brought out her soft features with that smirk her pink lips made.

I didn't like the way she was talking to me or the way that she was looking at me. Everything about her made me feel uncomfortable.

I regret ever leaving Jigen's room, but it was either try to clean up a bloody mess or pass out from getting possessed.

" So you here on your own? " She asked.

" As alone as I'll ever be. " I replied. " Thanks for the bandages. "

" So you want to tell me what happened? "

Good god, she was pushy. " Why should I? It's not like I was beaten on purpose, accident's happen. "

Not all of it was a lie, but there was no way in hell I was going to share anything about what had happened tonight. She was definitely trying her hardest to get some information out of me, but I'm not a snitch.

" Are you sure that's what happened? A little birdie told me something about you." She drank some champagne and smirked. " The little bird told me that you pick locks. "

" Excuse me? " I stood up. " I would like to know where you get your information.? Who the hell are you anyway?"

Wait, no, I had a strange feeling that I did know these women. Her lipstick and her scent were all too familiar to me, but.....

She laughed. " I know you're working for Lupin and Jigen so you can stop the act. " She took one last drink. " Who do you think hit you in the face. "

My eyes went wide. " That was you?" I pointed at her. " What the hell is your problem?! "

This whole situation was bad, she could turn me over to the police if she wanted, she could even rat out Jigen and Lupin. I thought about murder by this point, but I was going to play it cool for now and figure something out.

_I'll give you a few options, you kill her or wipe her memory._

Of course, I had to choose the fate of a stranger, I knew I could do it, it's just that I had no memory of the choice that I picked. For all I know, the demon himself could have picked the first outcome, despite it being my choice. I wanted her to stay alive, but at the same time, I wanted to snuff her out so I wouldn't have to bother with her again. The chances of me seeing her again were probably slim, but she would probably stab me in the back if she had the chance.

I could finally see her personality, seduction, betrayal, and casual sex.

I knew this person was trouble from the start, but was she really worth a kill? The more I thought about it the more I wanted to do it, but I had more self-control than I realized. I could have easily killed Jigen if I wanted to, but I choose to walk away and spare his life. There was something about him that I liked, but what was it?

Just take over, take her memory before I change my mind about keeping her alive.

I heard a dark chuckle escape the Skinwakers lips and it echoed.

I wanted to get this over with fast, but I knew that he would want to play with her and make her feel confused. That was the specialty he gave me when unsuspecting victims crossed me. I wasn't going to lie when I thought this, but she deserved it.

" Is something wrong? " She asked not sounding concerned at all.

" Oh no, not at all miss Fujiko. " A smiled played across my lips even though I knew it wasn't my smile. " In fact, things are about to get interesting. "

" H-how do you know my name? And what happened to your voice? "

I looked up at her, her expression went from cocky to jaw-dropping within a matter of seconds. Her eyes were wide with fear as she was trying to find the words to say anything to me.

Oh, the poor soul. HA.

" I'm going to suggest you don't scream or I will rip that pretty little throat of your's to shreds! Simple as that!" A dark echoing laughed escaped my lips and made Fujiko flinch. " Now, You are going to forget everything you saw or heard about this girl in front of you, got it!"

I showed my sharp teeth to her to show her that I wasn't playing around and she only shook her head which caused the demon to become irritated. I was slowly blacking out and the last thing I could recall was the demon lunging at Fujiko as she let out an ear piercing scream and pleaded for her life.

* * *

Did I choose this or did he?

I was rummaging through her room to look for the sapphire she had taken from Jigen. Since she was passed out and was recovering from the shock she had received, I decided to take what I felt could help me out. I found the sapphire in the bathroom that was sitting in a glass bowl filled with diamonds and other gems that she had probably stolen. I took all of them, shoving them in my pockets, my bra and my jacket pocket that had zippers to my luck. I kept the sapphire close to chest just in case one of this women's lovers came in and decided to shoot at me.

I felt greedy as I was taking things that didn't belong to me.

I was considering this payback for the way she treated me and Jigen back in the stairwell.

Even though she was nice enough to bandage me up, she still insisted being condescending about it and took the credit for kicking my ass. That was one thing I didn't like about her, her lust for lavish things she didn't need and the means to act like a total bitch. I left Fujiko's room undetected, but was still wondering what I should do. Should I go back to the room and maybe see if Jigen is still there or just get on my motorcycle with all these gem's and head for Seattle? I took a deep breath, If I take these jewels, I would be no better than Fujiko and would probably be hunted down. Something about Jigen kind of frightened me, especially if I was to anger him in some way.

Something about Jigen kind of frightened me, especially if I was to anger him in some way.

I could go back to the room, but I wasn't sure if Jigen or maybe even Lupin was in the room waiting or out scouting the casino. I even still had to get my bag out of the room if I was to ever leave, I have some pretty embarrassing things in my bag. I facepalmed myself, remembering that stupid travel journal I had left in the bag, I was praying that Jigen or even Lupin had not opened it.

I even had money in there too. Fuck!

How could I leave all that in there with two thieves?

I kept facepalming myself until the door of the elevator opened and I immediately stopped, but no one was there for my sake. I got off and started a slow and painful walk back to Jigen's room, trying to figure out what to say to him if he was to ask about what had happened to me. Of course, I am going to give him the sapphire, but I'm sure he would ask how I obtained it, I can't really say if I found it in the stairwell, since there were no scratch marks on it. I could tell him the truth, but he might think that's I'm insane and send me away.

The closer I got to the door the more scared and nervous I became.

Why do I feel this way? I'm not one to be easily daunted by a stranger.

I have to tell him, maybe not the truth, but something that sounds convincing enough for him to make him believe me. I stopped in front of the door getting ready to knock, but before I had the chance it swung open and I was pulled in. I couldn't muster up a scream, but a small screech that sent me flying across the other side of the room. The door slammed shut and I was afraid to turn around to face whoever had been so rough with me, but I was forced to turn and was met with the gaze of Jigen.

" Um... " That was all I could say to him, I was sort of confused. " Hello, there ...what...what's going on? "

" Are you working with Fujiko!" He snapped, making his grip tight.

Oh god, he was pissed and by the smell of him, he was drinking heavily and had just finished a cigarette. I didn't wince from his grip, but I did attempt to pull away and made it worse when he jerked me up to his height.

" Jigen! That fucking hurts! " I hissed. " Let me go and we can talk! "

" I asked you a question! Are you working with Fujiko!" He snapped again.

" No! Now let go of me! "I shouted. " What's wrong with you! "

" Oh really? Lupin says he saw you walking into her room. "

" I did, but I'm not working for her or with her, she helped me! " I pushed him away from me and managed to get my arm back. " You asshole, here! "

I pulled out the sapphire from my chest pocket and shoved it into his hand and proceeded to walk out the door. I was going to just break into a room and sleep in that one tonight, but before I could actually leave something cold gripped my wrist and the more I pulled the tighter it got. I looked down to see a cuff placed around my wrist like a cheap looking bracelet.

" Jigen what the fuck! " This wasn't good, where was my lady luck? " Are you out of your mind!? "

" How exactly did you get it from Fujiko? " He asked, pulling me into the room.

" Jigen I will scream bloody murder if you don't get this cuff off me! "I was starting to lose my temper.

" Then tell me how and I might consider it. " He growled.

" I went inside her room, she told me that she knew that I was working with you and Lupin, I knocked her out and stole it from her." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. " Happy? Now get this bullshit off me! "

" I have to make sure it's not a fake, so stay here. "

He pulled on the other end of the handcuff like a leash and dragged me into the bathroom and cuffed me to one of the sink pipes.

" Your asshole!" I spat.

" You better hope this isn't a fake or my trust in you will forever be lost. " He said looking at me. " Also, we'll frame you for the whole thing if it comes to that. "

" Your son of a bitch! How dare you! " I pulled on the cuff trying to kick him. " You talk about how you hate betrayal and yet you do it! You’re a hypocrite! "

I was fuming, I wanted to rip his throat out and watch the cocky smirk of his faded into terror. I wanted to watch his dark eyes glaze over as I watched the life leave his body and he knew it. We had been glaring back and forth at each other and not once had we looked away from each other. My inner self was getting darker every time I thought about doing a violent thing to him. It was as if I was getting off on it, but It wasn't me he had angered, it was the demon within me.

" You better hope that I don't get out of these cuffs, because they're going around that neck of yours Jigen. "

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

After having a screaming match with Jigen over the sapphire and Fujiko, he left the hotel room and I was still stuck to this damn sink. It must have been an hour of just fighting with him and giving him death threats that amused him. My back was to the door and I was curled up with my knees to my chest and my head resting on them, letting my hair hide what it could. I hated this feeling, I was like a trapped animal all over again, but this time, it was a stranger that had done it to me. There was no way in hell I was going to beg Jigen to let me go and just forget about this whole thing.

He was probably waiting for me to calm down, but I wasn't going to speak to him or that Lupin.

I searched my pockets for a Bobby pin or anything that would help me pick at the keyhole, but I had nothing and everything was a short distance for me.

" I never thought I would say this. " I sighed " Please, help me get out of here. "

My words were hushed in fear that someone might be in the room trying to listen to me. I was greeted with silence and kept pulling my wrist back and forth as if the small chain would break. I didn't have super human strength unless I was forced to push my limit and it seemed only certain things would trigger the demon. The words had to come from someone else's lips to make me feel surprised if I say it, nothing will happen.

I felt so frustrated that Jigen would do this to me, after everything I had done for him and his partner. All the frustration caused me to have a slight rage fit and I began to pull back and forth more harshly till my skin turned red. I pulled harder and not one link came undone for me, every direction I tried making the pain worse.

" Come on man, " I pleaded.

I went back to my normal pose and rocked a bit, I was starting to feel panic set in from the recent events. I just wanted to forget even though in my mind, I knew that wasn't true, I guess I just wanted to forget all the bad things.

" Please, please let this nightmare be over. "

* * *

 

Jigen's P.O.V.

Maybe I was a bit harsh, but I had to be cautious.

I was sitting by the door the whole time listening to her conversation and her every moment she had made. She was frustrated and angry, but I needed to give her time to cool off to tell her that I was sorry for being a dick. I knew she wasn't anything like Fujiko and yet I made claims that weren't even true about her.

No wonder she was pissed off at me.

I shut the door to make it seem like I left, but really I was looking at the sapphire she had been storing in her chest area. After looking it over a few times, it turned out the thing was actually real.

I really screwed up.

I was surprised that she came back, but I figured that it was for her belongings and my actions seemed possessive when I pulled her into the room. I was just going to open the door and give her a welcome back greeting, but something snapped inside me when the thought of her and Fujiko working together made me think otherwise. After Lupin told me that, I really couldn't believe it since Fujiko always worked alone or would sometimes tag team with us.

When I grabbed Scarpetta's wrist she didn't seem fazed by it, but I would image the amount of confusion she had in her mind. When she spoke, she sounded almost frightened of me, but she was brave enough to look at me and not take her eyes off me. The way she looked at me made me feel slightly uncomfortable and by that point, I had gotten straight to the point and asked her about Fujiko.

Every word she said to me was ringing in my head and I was starting to feel guilt.

**_Jigen! that fucking hurts!_ **

Just that one phrase was enough to make think a bit clearly and I was glad that she was being honest with me, but did I really have to cuff her to the sink? That seemed like a Lupin thing or even a Fujiko move. I tried to think of the many reason’s why I did it. It could have been that I was a bit paranoid or her or maybe a bit intimidated. The way she looked at me, it didn't seem like her, even the way she spoke it seemed out of place for her.

I was wondering if maybe I should be worried.

I was also a bit curious as to why she left the room after I denied being her father. I had to admit she is a pretty damn good fighter and she's got some lungs on her.

I could be nosy and look through her bag, but that would give her a good reason to kill me even more. I could do a more human approach and talk to her and maybe get to know her a bit better. I wasn't bad when it came to females, but when they were angry I either had to leave the room or just give them time to get over their fits.

I would try a more reasonable approach.

* * *

 

I could hear movement around the door, but I didn't bother to even look behind me and decided to stay where I was. I felt humiliated in a way for anyone to see me like this, even my own captor. I had cut through some of my skin from my pulling and yanking, but I didn't notice it until I smelt a familiar metallic smell. None of these senses were mine to have, but I was glad that this whole demon ordeal managed to work out for me somehow.

From this point of view, it looked like I was maybe pouting, but I was really hiding my face.

Jigen was in the room, but I didn't hear the door open once and if it did, maybe I had been focused on trying to make my escape. either way, I was not entertained by the thought of this whole thing to be a prank if it was. I wasn't expecting to get an apology either, but maybe have him say something that tells me he's not going to kill me.

Maybe he would be doing me a favor.

This whole thing was messed up anyway and I had already done so much to cause issues and make lies. I kept thinking about all these issues that could have been avoided, but the stairwell is where it pretty much started. Maybe If I had just gone up a few flights I could have avoided passing out and found my own room to break into. Looking past all the events with the heist, running into Fujiko and of course, being cuffed to sink as led me to believe the worst. I was given two options by Jigen and I had only one option I gave to myself, I couldn't decide what was worse. To be killed by a stranger or be handed over to the police. My escape had failed and the attempts of my pleading to the demon fell upon deaf ears. I was wondering when Lady luck would show up in my situation and what other parts needed to be played in order for me to obtain this luck.

If I wasn't a semi-honest person I would have got on my bike and taken that stupid sapphire and sell it for cash. For some reason, I felt like I needed to approval and trust from Jigen I never got from someone else. I didn't understand, maybe it was because I had spent most of my time in a farm basement that human contact was what I was craving. I hated being touched by anyone, but I think just having a nice conversation with someone would help me ease into it.

" Hey "

It's a hand on my shoulder that snaps me out of my thoughts.

* * *

 

 

What the hell was I going to say to this guy?

Gee, thanks for getting me out of these cuffs, gee, thanks for bandaging my wound that I made myself. I don't think he even had anything to say to me after he bandaged me up and left to go outside to smoke. I could tell that he wanted to ask me some questions, but he didn't seem to know where to start for fear I might attack him.

I was going to be calm about it, but I would have to maybe lie about some details in order to avoid that women again. Even though I'm sure Jigen had a deep hatred for Fujiko, what would stop him from telling Lupin what I did to her? It's not like he would believe me anyway no matter how many time's I try to wrap it around my head. No matter who I get close to, they always die or they immediately do their best to avoid me.

I would leave early tomorrow and never see him again.

" So about that Sapphire. " I turned my attention to Jigen as he spoke. " It's real, so I guess the job is officially done. "

" Yea I suppose. " I turned over looking at my wrist " Not like it matters right? "

I could feel the stinging in my wrist when I said that, but I'm sure he was just glad that he and I didn't have to fight anymore. The more time I spent with him the more I felt somewhat human in a way, but there were so many things I couldn't describe and It was frustrating me. I've been in Vegas for three days now and nothing interesting has happened except for Jigen and the heist we had managed to pull off so quickly.

I thought the whole thing was a sick joke, but Jigen was being honest about everything.

I was expecting to die or maybe get shot at by some guards, but this whole thing was too easy and it was making me wonder just a bit. I should have pressed on more about my questions, but I was busy trying to figure a way out of here I wasn't thinking clearly. Deep down I really didn't want to know, but regret was nagging at me for being so stupid to just easily say yes.

Part of me wanted to trust Jigen and the other part questioned me as to why I had in the first place. Maybe due to being deprived of any type of human contact I depended on people to help me. I knew I was an adult and yet, I felt a sort of emptiness inside that needed to be filled. Maybe being this close to someone was helping me realize that Jigen and whoever else I had seen was, in fact, real. Of course, I wasn't completely blindsided I knew a bad person when I saw them, in fact, the Zep helps me realize that. Unless he wanted to play around with Jigen and his friends.

" You act like you want it to be over, not that I blame you. " Jigen stated.

" IT seemed to easy, that’s why. " I brought my hands closer to me, covering my wrist. " Besides, I have a bad feeling about it all, like it will come back at me and bite me in the ass. "

I could feel slight tension in the room, I hit a nerve on Jigen which was maybe causing him to think about his cause.

" By the way, I still haven't met this Lupin either. Does he exists?" I asked.

" Yea about that. " He sat down in his bed which caused me to shift. " I don't think you would want to meet him, he can't control himself around women. "

I turned to him. " Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow at him thinking that maybe this was an excuse. " I can handle myself, I'm a big girl. "

He chuckled. " I'm sure, just don't fall for his charm. "

" Sorry to say that I'm un-charmable so he can try, depending if he's my type. " I laughed a bit. " As if. "

" I don't think Lupin would be your type, he's a playboy. "

I cringed. "  Never mind. "

" So " Jigen laid back onto the bed, resting on the headboard. " What's your story? "

That was a quick change in conversation. " What do you mean? Like where I'm from? all the basic stuff? "

" I guess I'm just curious as to why you accepted the heist so quickly. "

" I can't really tell you why, maybe I had a moment of weakness." I shrugged. " Why would you let a stranger help you? what if I was a cop? "

" I can see through that stuff, so I knew you weren't, we even checked to see of you had a badge on you. "

I hope that ability of his only goes so far because I have a lot I don't feel like sharing or even attempt to reveal. I didn't want to make him lose his memory, I didn't want to hurt him like I did Fujiko.

But why?

I hope this doesn't become a recurring thing because it's really annoying when I'm trying to think about something else. Everything about Jigen seemed to stick, his voice, the ways he smelled and the way he would look at me. I could feel myself getting flustered over it and turned over on my stomach to avoid him taking notice of it. I was kind of bad at trying not to make it to obvious especially when I groaned.

" Everything ok over there?" He shifted around the bed, he was sitting up.

" Yea I just have a headache. " I lied. " I just need to sleep for a bit."

Please don't see through me, please don't see through me.

" We do have pills for that. " I heard him get up and walk around my bed to get to the bathroom. " Maybe a sleep aid would help you too. "

Oh yeah, I really needed to be knocked out right about now.

* * *

 

It was getting harder to keep my eyes open, but I needed to sleep if I was planning on leaving in the morning. A good ten hours of sleep would do me some good after everything I had gone through. Jigen seemed to be taking notice in me trying to fight sleep, but I would close my eye for a few minutes and then open them to take a look around the room again. He had been in his bed reading a book waiting for Lupin to come into the room so they could talk about their next location. After doing this, I never regretted a single thing, even when looking back on the whole Fujiko incident, I felt nothing. Maybe it was because I was so doped up on sleeping pills I didn't feel the need to justify my true nature. Jigen was nice enough to clean my wound one last time since I kept messing up my bandage from itching it too much. I caught Jigen's gaze, looking at me from the top of his book and he quickly cleared his throat.

" You should be asleep." He turned a page from the book. " You took three of those damn things. "

I felt myself laugh. " Yeah, I know. " I closed my eyes again. " So, what are your thoughts about me now? "

He looked up from his book again. " Why do you care so much?" He sighed. " Just know it's nothing bad. "

" How would I know that? " I was pressing further. " Besides, we won't see each other again. "

" How can you be so sure about that?" He rested the book in his lap. " Where do you plan on going from here anyway? "

I shrugged, " Anywhere I feel safe I guess, but It's hard to choose just one place. " I yawned.

" Nowhere is safe. Even if you run away from your past, it catches you. "

My vision was getting blurry. " How ...can you... Be so sure? " My eyelids getting heavy with each second.

My eyes closed and my voice was no longer in use, I felt a blanket being thrown over me, but I didn't move at all. I wished I had time to hear what he had to say.

" I just hope whatever you're running from your life gets better. "

* * *

 

Just as I had predicted, I awoke early and began collecting my belongings.

Jigen was sound asleep or I hoped that he was so he wouldn't ask me where I was going and try to convince me to stay. I was kind enough to leave him a note, but I had to rush the entire thing for fear that Lupin might walk in or Jigen might wake up. I placed the note next to him on the night stand with a few emeralds and diamonds I stole from Fujiko. I quickly left the room, heading for the stairwell, I had passed out in and had no trouble running down the stairs. I just hope that my motorcycle was in the same spot or I would have to be spending a good chunk of money on taxis and maybe a bus.

It would be smart to maybe ditch the damn thing, but I like the thrill it gave me.

I was beyond lucky when I saw my shiny red beast waiting for me in the same spot I had left it. There was not one scratch on it and I even checked the seat to see if the money was still there and it was to my surprise.

" If there is a god, thank you so much! "

I kick started the bike and exited the parking lot and onto the street for the painful sixteen-hour drive.

I was hoping my letter that I had given to Jigen wasn't too sappy.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song About a girl by nirvana or the song Cry little sister by G Tom Mac.

_Jigen,_

_I haven't known you for very long, but I would like to take this time to write you this letter._

_I had no idea what to say at first since I'm not really good with trying to express it or even saying how I feel. I had to leave this place as soon as possible for fear that I would hurt you or maybe even someone else. I can't say too much, but I just hope that my distance from you would help and keep you safe from harms way. I can tell you're a good guy and it would be ashamed to lose someone that I have grown so fond of, even if it's only been three days. I know I've been rough around the edge with you, but thank you for taking care of my wounds and feeding me food I never tried before._

_Just know that I am safe and maybe in another life you and I will meet each other again in safer terms._  
_S-_

I kept reading the letter over and over again trying to comprehend what I had done to deserve such a kind and thoughtful thing. Lupin still had not returned to the room and I don't think I really wanted him to since I didn't want him to pester me about this letter. I knew at some point he would probably ask the where about's of where Scarpetta had gone. I shoved the letter in one of my inner pockets, feeling slightly perplexed, but somewhat grateful for it.

I have met some strange women in my time, but I don't think anything compares Scarpetta to any of them. She was different, in fact, she was the opposite of any women I had the "pleasure " of the meeting. She was independent and had a strong personality, but there was so much more that I wanted to tell her when she was here. I still felt like an asshole for comparing her to Fujiko, but I was still a bit wary of Scarpetta since I knew that she was running away from something.

It didn't matter now, Scarpetta was gone and soon we would be disappearing.

I wouldn't be lying if I said I wasn't at all curious about her, but she closed herself off so good it was hard to start a conversation with her. I smiled to myself, Damn if only she was more persistent maybe something could have happened, but I'm not Lupin.

* * *

 

**Three weeks Later _._**

I was able to find a nice two bedroom apartment that was only four hundred a month and I lived close to the public markets. The pace was pretty well hidden from the public eye since the outside sort of looked abandoned and non-livable. The inside was rebuilt, every wall was repainted, all the floors were brand new. I had gotten lucky, which caused me to be wary of this place since it was a dream come true. The room next to me was abandoned and closed off from anyone, I didn't bother to ask why and kept my distance from it.

My paranoia subsided and I began to go out more often and felt comfortable in my surroundings.

I got a part time job at a sushi restaurant which that was a few blocks away from my house. I loved my co-workers and they showed me the kindness and respect that no one in my life as ever showed me. Well, I really couldn't say that, ever since I met Jigen I had this odd confidence build follow me around everywhere. It didn't really bother me much, but I would get the tingling feeling just thinking about it and of course, Jigen at times.

Maybe it was that act of kindness she showed me and it's stuck with me ever since.

I made myself a cup of tea and began to get ready for work, which was a hassle because I had to put on a heavy yukata. I loved wearing it, but it took me forever to put it on, I had to have the neighbor help me the first few times. She was nice enough to give me a kimono slip and her koshihimos. My yukata was a deep red color that has snow white birds being crowded around with light red and white flowers with dark green leaves.

I put on light makeup to bring out my sharp facial features and put on a deep red lip stick that made me look older than I really was. I put rollers in my hair so I had nice large curls and worked on my bangs so they weren't in my face too much.

* * *

 

" Bad news ladies, we won't have a singer since she quit so we need one of you to go out there. " Said miss Koi. " Of course, we won't be ready for another hour, so each of you come into my office for a singing audition. I need four of you to be out front in case a customer comes in. "

Before I had a chance to even move four girls pushed past me like they were being gunned down. I was the last girl at the end of the line, but it was going by so quickly I was already in the middle waiting to be called on. One girl, Kiki stood on the other side of the way smiling as I guess that she had been picked to sing, but the line was still moving to Kio's office and each girl seemed either disappointed or glad they didn't have to go on stage.

The good thing about the stage is that it was far away enough so the customers weren't right up in your face. There was also a small barrier that prevented them from coming over to try and get you. There were statues and flowers that surrounded the stage to make it look more presentable. Each table was round that would fit a party of seven and there was a large table in the back that was placed on an old stage, that would be used for weddings or more important people that worked in companies.

" Scarpetta, you're next. " Called Koi. " Now just do a song that you know and we can see if you and Kiki can switch back and forth. "

I nodded nervously and went to my happy place to find that so called good voice of mine.

_" I need an easy friend. I do, with an ear to lend. I do think you fit this shoe. I do, won't you have a clue. I'll take advantage while, you hang me out to dry, but I can't see you every night, free. I'm standing in your line I do, hope you have the time. I do, pick a number too, I do, keep a date with you. "_

" Excellent!" Koi exclaimed. " You and Kiki will be taking turns singing, so you'll have to change your outfit."

" What's wrong with this?" I asked, looking down at it.

" Don't worry it's nothing bad, it's just you'll be singing tonight, so you need something a bit flashy is all. " She smiled widely. " I have the perfect outfit too. "

Oh great, it's not like I had spent half an out getting ready for work and now she wants to put me in something else?

Kiki had gone on stage first as a few of the girls were helping me getting ready and I had to say, I was getting a bit uncomfortable. They had re-done my makeup and put me in something I would never wear, not even on a date. The color of the dress was absolutely beautiful, but the length was making me rethink my job just a bit. The dress was a deep red, strapless dress that had a black sash with a dark gold swirl design and was pinned down to hold it around my waist. The back of the dress was long enough to reach my ankles, but the front of it was so short that the golden garter belt could be seen. It was tight fitting around my curves, but the entire bottom of the dress was loose.

I was given black flats because there was no way in hell I was going to wear high heels on that death stage. I wore a black choker with a small ruby attached by the golden chain and had a golden lotus clip placed in my hair that had small chains dangling from it.

It hid my small scars very well.

" You got ten more minutes before show time. " Koi commented. " You look stunning, knock 'em dead. "

I looked in the mirror again and did a little twirl to make myself feel less nervous about singing in front of hundreds of people. I hope I don't crack, it's my first time singing in front of people and I really wish it wasn't me that got picked. I still wondered how the hell that even happened anyway.

* * *

 

**_Jigen's P.O.V._ **

I really did not want to be here.

It was Lupin's idea of fun since Vegas was a bust and after being chased down police thanks to Fujiko. Man, I hated that women with a passion and yet Lupin had seen something in the she-devil.

I was slamming down a few drinks to keep myself from doing anything rash and I was still pretty upset with Lupin for dragging me out of the comfort of my room. I knew Lupin was here for the women and even though I don't agree with his lust in women, he sure does know how to pick the nice ones.

Two women came by and sat with us and Lupin was reeling them in with his so-called seduction and of course, they fed from his hands. I avoided the two women and of course, any other women that were going to come near me. I didn't care if women were attracted to me at all, but they always seem to try and move in on me. I try my best to be polite, but there is something that is bewitching about certain females.

" Oh come on Jigen have some fun! "Exclaimed Lupin.

I grunted at him. " Yeah, just keep those drinks coming. "

The music stopped playing and I put my focus on the stage to see who else would be performing. I wasn't going to lie, I liked it when restaurants did live performances it made the place more comfortable for me. The performer was wearing a very short strapless dress that was covered in sequences and had a sash around her shoulders. She sang her little heart out, but it wasn't enough to keep me looking at her, but it didn't stop Lupin from trying to look up her dress.

" Oh, I can't wait till Scar come's on stage! " Exclaimed on of the girl sitting on Lupin's lap. " I hear she has the voice of an angel. "

" Well, if she's as beautiful and sexy like you two, then she must be good. "

The two girls giggled and I cringed trying to distract myself with something else.

" I kind of wish Fujiko was here to enjoy this moment. " Lupin sighed thoughtfully.

" Oh god, you can't be serious? She tried to kill us and not to mention the incident at the hotel. " I sighed, annoyed trying not to mention anything in front of these girls. " I'm sure you remember. "

" Relax, this is a vacation." Lupin grinned. " It's going to be a nice two weeks wouldn't you say? "

I sunk deeper into the chair. " Yeah, if you say so. "

" Akiko, she's next! " Exclaimed the same girl. " This is going to be great! "

The other girl looked annoyed as I did and just rolled her eyes and got up to leave. Well, one less person I have to deal with tonight. I slammed down another drink as they were cleaning that stage a bit and switching things around to make it look more presentable. The lighting dimmed down and candles were being lit around and on the stage and it made me wonder what kind of music was going to be playing.

I hope that Lupin could control himself because this was setting the mood for something strange.

" Alright ladies and gentlemen the show will be starting in five minutes " Announced the barkeep.

I ordered myself another drink before the show and sat there trying to feel content, maybe tomorrow will be better. I might have to find another place to spend the night since things were getting a little hot and heavy between the server and Lupin. I decided to stick around for a bit to see if this girl the server had been bragging about was something special. The light shut off, leaving only candle light and soon little figures moved across the stage and a warm welcome greeted the figures.

The lights above slowly dimmed and I could finally see the women that the server wouldn't shut up about. She looked like any normal girl would, in fact, she was attractive compared to those flowers on stage.

" Oh, baby! " Exclaimed Lupin." Those legs, Those hips and not bad for breasts. "

" Lupin!" I hissed. " Don't be rude, she's probably nervous. "

The music began to start and I felt myself relaxing as I watched her movements.

**_Last fire will rise, behind those eyes._ **

**_Black house will rock, Blind boys don't lie._ **

**_Immortal fear, that voice so clear._ **

**_Through broken walls, that scream I hear._ **

I leaned into the table, suddenly feeling interested as I watched her sing and sway around a bit. The more I looked at her the more she became familiar to me, why did she look so familiar?

**_Cry, little sister. Come, come to your brother._ **

**_Unchain me sister, love is with your brother._ **

Damn, she could sing really high.

" Oh, someone's interested. " Teased Lupin.

" Shut up. " I flipped my hat down feeling embarrassed.

**_Blue masquerade, strangers look on._ **

**_When will they learn, this loneliness?_ **

**_Temptation heat, beats like a drum._ **

**_Deep in your veins, I will not lie._ **

I couldn't take my eyes off her, despite my hat covering my eyes, but I would sneak little peeks at her and Lupin would make a lewd comment about her legs. Yeah, I know that were nice, but I was trying to figure out if I knew her or not, or if my mind was playing tricks on me. `

She kind of reminded me of... Scarpetta. `

I haven't thought about her since we left Vegas and when Lupin suggests that we should go to settle for a little break I almost protested. I wasn't sure why he wanted to come here in the first place, there was nothing to my knowledge that we could steal. Scarpetta would cross my mind from time to time only if I touched my inner pocket to feel that letter I would sometimes forget about. I was lost in that women's singing voice and the thought of Scarpetta I shoot myself up from the chair and went outside to smoke.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I stood out there, hidden by the trees that were placed by the bench I had sat myself at. I took long drags off my cigarette and tried to focus on something else besides her. I didn't understand why, maybe it was because of that letter or maybe the fact that I'll probably never see her again. It wasn't like me to start caring about women I had hardly known, let alone one that was trying to get away from whatever.

" Hey Jigen where did you go? " Shouted Lupin.

" Over here " I waved.

" Hey, you just left without saying anything, is anything wrong? "

" No, I just needed to take a break that's all. "

Lupin raised an eyebrow. " You're thinking about that woman again, aren't you? "

* * *

 

 

I was done with my second song and Kiki had taken over for the rest of the night.

I was told to hang out by the bar to meet and greet some of the customers, but I didn't feel like seeing people let alone talking to them. Half the people in this place were drunk and ignorant and having me wear this dress only led to one thing on a man's mind. I had to stay in this dress and pretend that I was somewhat interested in whatever they had to say.

I kept some pepper spray with me just in case one of these disgusting guys wanted to touch me or try and take me home with them. I had a few mixed drinks that I only trusted a bartender to make and I never accepted any drinks from a stranger. If they wanted to get me a drink, I would have to watch them and the bartender was good at keeping a close eye on the customers.

I had been drinking light and fruity drinks just in case Kiki's voice gave out, but she was doing such a good job I hardly noticed her. As long as those men stayed away from me, I really didn't care whether or not she stole the spotlight from me. I really didn't consider myself a singer nor a very good one, so I went on to assume the all these people were drunk and just liked the way I looked. Most of the population in this bar were men so there were maybe ten or fifteen different women that would come to the show.

The women would come by and talk to me, tell me how marvelous I was on stage and how they liked the way I looked. I would simply nod or tell them thank you even though on the inside I was shocked. I wasn't used to such nice compliments and tried to be polite about it. The bar was starting to get crowded, so I decided to go to the very back where there was there was an empty table that had those old fashioned heavy curtains. The only way could see me if you were to walk by and actually try to peer in, but anyone from the stage could see me just fine, which I thought was odd.

The seats were made of dark red velvet to match the curtains and the table was made of granite just like the bar. I took a small drink from my glass and watched Kiki dance around and sing whatever song it was she had picked. I tried to listen, but it was too loud for me to hear the lyrics, I was purposely trying to distract myself. I didn't want to mingle with any of the customers, nor did I want them buying me drink after drink to try and impress me.

" I couldn't help, but notice that you're sitting by yourself. "

My ears perked up to the sound of a male voice, I turned to see him sitting next to me.

" I don't want to sound impolite, but I would like to be alone. " I stated. " Please leave. "

" Actually, My friend is the one who wants to meet you not me. " He smiled at me. " Of course, if you let him join you for a drink. "

" Why would he want to see someone like me? " I finished my drink off. " I can assure you that I am nothing special. "

He grinned this time. " Oh, I beg to differ my lady, in fact, he told me that you remind him of someone. "

" Let me guess, an old friend or maybe someone that he might be interested in? " I asked, looking at him. " How did you even spot me anyway? "

" I have my ways of seeing." His smirked stayed on his face. " And I guess you could say that, he's been in and out with this girl, but she seemed to have disappeared. "

" Does this girl have a name? " I asked, even though I didn't really care.

" Of course, but I can't tell you unless you invite my friend over to come and talk to you. " He winked.

" I don't like games mister" I growled. " Besides, I'm done for the night. "

I didn't like the way this guy was talking to me let alone looking at me.

" Hey, wait a minute!" He exclaimed. " He's just outside! "

I walked away and made my way to the back where our dressing rooms were at, but instead of changing, I grabbed my coat and bag. I made my way to the exit, but when I opened the door I must have either hit a person or a trashcan because a loud thud could be heard on the other side.

" Oh god, Are you ok!" I exclaimed going to the person's aid.

I mentally smacked myself, if I didn't let my anger and paranoia get to me this would have never happened and I could have avoided conflict.

" Yeah, I just need a drink I'm sure...

He stopped speaking and looked up at him, peeking from his hat and right away I knew who this man was only he had a different colored shirt and jacket on.

" Jigen? "

* * *

 

When I came around to waking up, the first thing I noticed just how stiff my body was. I had heard some commotion, it was a distant, barely recognizable sound, but my mind had registered it as talking. My vision had that annoying blur of colors and once I was able to blink a few times, it was clear to me that they were street lights. I moved one of my hands to my head, feeling a strong ache taking over the back and side of my head. The space around me felt confined and I hardly had any leg room to move around to make myself feel more comfortable. Upon further inspection, I was in the back of a car, but I was more concerned who it belonged to. My neck was what to most of the hell, considering the way I was propped made everything single move agony.

I was debating on whether or not I should move and try to see what was going on, but my logic was more reasonable than my curiosity. All I could do was stare up at the car's ceiling and move my limbs around a bit to get some feeling back and maybe make a break for it. The door of the car was unlocked so maybe I could go out to where my head had been resting. My shoes were still on my feet and I was still wearing this ridiculous dress that looked like it had a tear on it. Great, that just gives Koi an excuse to yell at me, I had no idea how to sew or even keep a needle steady.

The orange hues of the street light made everything seem creepy, especially when I was looking up at it from a distance. There were light parts that I could see in the car and then there were dark part of the car I was a bit wary of. There could be someone watching me and know that I was awake, trying to figure out what was going on. I took a chance, I grasped the seat and forced myself to sit up and propped myself on the door to get a better look of my surroundings. I felt my neck finally pop and I let out a groan from the released pressure and stress I had put my body though. There was no one in the car with me and there was no one outside the car either, so where could this person be?

I was surprised I hadn't noticed the small blanket that was wrapped around me and my jacket seemed to have vanished from me too. Everything else looked to be in place, but I swore that I had not taken my jacket off. My memory was one big cluster and I wasn't even sure that maybe I was starting to hallucinate again. I was not amused when the "let's see how much memory you lose" game was in session. I was glad to have a certain thing fade from my memory, but sometimes it gets harder everyday trying to keep track of what's good and what's bad. It was strange how this would work, I would recall the time, the day and even the month, but never the event unless it's been told to me. My headache was starting to go away, but the pains in my legs and back were starting to affect me greatly.

I popped my ankles, wrist and fingers to get what feeling I managed to get back and then maybe I could start to walk around. I felt around the back seat, to my surprise my bag was with me and to me that meant I could change out of this damn dress. I started to move around the car and snatched my bag up from the ground, grabbing what looked like a shirt and a pair of my black skinny jeans with my running shoes. I undid the button of the dress and then the zipper, I heard a tap on the other side of the window and cringed from the sound. I quickly covered myself with the blanket and turned to the noise, but I was surprised to see someone's back to the window smoking a cigarette.

I was confused, but pleased that I was getting the privacy that I needed, but what the tapping really necessary?

I tore the blanket away from me and threw my shirt on quickly, the shirt didn't cover my ass so I had to do this quickly before any perverts come around. It was hard trying to balance myself and put on some damn skinny jeans with little to no room. I managed after what seemed like hours and placed my shoes on my feet and threw the dress into my bag with those uncomfortable shoes.

"You can look now" I called out.

The person walked around the car and made his way to the passenger side of the vehicle and that's when I became wary. He had moved himself away from the light and the fact that I didn't notice him until now made me think that maybe he was around this car the whole time, waiting for me to wake up. I didn't move once and kept my arms wrapped around the blanket that had been draped over me to keep me warm from the harsh cold from the rain. The man threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his foot and opened the door, but no light from above showed me his facial features.

Then his scent hit me, the pall malls and the really faded out men's cologne.

" Jigen? " I quested, not sure about my guessing.

" The one and only kid. "

I glared. " Hey! I'm not a kid!"

He laughed " Sure, you're like what 18? " he guessed.

" What? no! I'm twenty-three years old! "

His smile faded. " Your kidding right? You look so young. "

" I would punch you right now if you weren't giving me a compliment. "

His smile came back as he leaned back in the seat.

" So, you want to tell me what happened? " I asked.

 


End file.
